1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wastewater treatment in septic and other wastewater systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an alarm device within an automatic chlorinator type wastewater treatment system that provides an alarm when the chlorine level requires replenishment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Septic systems, particularly domestic septic systems used in single and multiple family dwellings, motels, restaurants, campsites, ski resorts, and other establishments that are remote from central municipal sewerage systems require safe and effective methods to treat wastewater and effluents before they are reused or discharged into the environment. Historically, these types of septic systems have discharged septic effluent into a soil absorption/purification seepage bed. In a properly functioning septic seepage bed, the soil pores filter out residual suspended solids, bacteria, and other contaminants, while microorganisms in the soil decompose dissolved organic compounds. Chemical compounds such as phosphates are absorbed, and nitrogenous compounds are oxidized to nitrates, which may then partially decompose to elemental nitrogen. With the exception of nitrates, a properly functioning absorption field almost completely purifies the septic tank effluent before the water reaches the underground water table or aquifer.
However, some soils are unsuitable for the above described soil disposal methodology. Moreover, even in well designed systems, failures can and do occur. Finally, particularly in remote locations where water is scarce or where it must be treated onsite before use, using water that has been purified to drinking water standards only once for washing clothes, personal hygiene, flushing toilets, and irrigation is expensive and wasteful. Consequently, various water reclamation systems have been developed to address the above water supply and effluent treatment issues.
One solution has been to filter and treat some portion of a household's wastewater to render it reusable for non-drinking water uses, such as irrigation, washing clothes, or flushing toilets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,237 to Cawley, et al., discloses a closed water purification and recycle system that processes domestic wastewater to produce both potable water for cooking, drinking, and dishwashing, and non-potable water for other general household uses. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,330 to Cave discloses a gray water reclamation system that processes gray water from at least one household source for delivery to an outside irrigation system, inside toilets, and other appliances that do not require potable water. Cawley's system includes a disinfection unit that is described as using either ultraviolet or chlorine disinfection to kill pathogenic organisms in the water. Cave's system does not include a disinfection unit, but rather, relies upon filtering and aeration to clean the wastewater. However, Cave recognizes that the potential presence of airborne viruses in non-disinfected reclaimed water generally renders such reclaimed water unacceptable for above-ground sprinkling.
The present invention is an automatic chlorination alarm system suitable for use with automatic tablet chlorinators commonly used for treating septic effluent for irrigation or other uses where potable water is not required. The present invention could be used with the disinfection unit within the recycling system disclosed by Cawley. The present invention includes a device that senses the level of chlorine tablets in a chlorinator tube, and activates an alarm when the chlorine tablets in the tube are not timely replenished or when the unit is tampered with. Finally, the present invention is also capable of disabling irrigation or other system pumps when the chlorine level falls, to prevent the inadvertent reuse of untreated effluent.